Mahō no kura
by MoonDance29
Summary: What would happen if the children of some of the most famous demons and death gods were unleashed at a school for witches and wizards? I'll tell you now- it makes one heck of a story.
1. To go, or not to go?

**So here's a new fanfic based on my (current) favorite anime, Kuroshitsuji! (Hurr team Alois/Sebastian~) It's definitely a crossover… I thought it would be kinda fun to throw some demon-ness into Hogwarts. Now mind you, this **_**is**_** based after Kuroshitsuji 2… so not spoiling anything… but you know what happened to which characters. *hint hint* The main plot of this is about the main demon's kids… you know… the ones that we never heard about. :D And I'm not naming ANY of them after me this time. (Big change for me… :P) So please, enjoy!**

In multiple places around the world, seven half-demon half-human children were continuing on as they normally do. Jonathan Sutcliffe was filing his dad's papers for him… _again_… since his dad, Grell Sutcliffe, always spent more time going out to kill people then he did doing his actual work. The twins—Alice and Alexander Michaelis—were sitting in a little art studio in Paris, trying to capture the essence of the Eiffel Tower while their father, Sebastian Michaelis, was away serving his current master. Esther Spears, daughter of William T. Spears, was out shopping at the mall with one of her friends… _Demon_ friend, that is. Jenna, who really didn't have a last name, daughter of the Undertaker, was watching Dracula in her pitch-black basement for what seemed like the hundredth time. Jackson Faustus was cleaning up a mess that his little sister had made for his mother, who was bed ridden due to pneumonia, since he was the man of the house… or _second_ man of the house, right behind his older brother. Last but _definitely_ not least, Jason Anafeloz was working quietly and obediently in the little coffee shop on the corner of 5th Avenue in New York city.

They were all very different from each other in multiple ways, but one thing was true about them; they all had either a demon parent, or a death god parent. The magic aura that surrounded them could make a non-human creature mistake them for just about anything, and that's exactly what happened in one strange case; each one of these children received a letter inviting them to come to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in mid July.

***Alice and Alexander Michaelis***

"It seems we've received an invitation for a school, brother," Alice said emotionlessly to her twin brother. His blood-red eyes stared into hers dully as he set down his paint brush.

"And?" Alexander's straight, raven hair hung down to his shoulders, shining in the weak sunlight. His hair covered up most of his hauntingly beautiful, icy pale face, but Alice could clearly see the curiosity etched in his face.

"It's to a wizarding school." Her berry-pink lips curved into a half smile. "Should we go? We don't do much around here anyways, and I don't think dad would care all that much. He's always encouraging us to get out and explore." She tucked her straight, raven-black hair behind her un-pierced ear and sighed. "It seems redundant, but I'm getting bored of Paris. We should go." She blinked her ruby red eyes, framed with a thick, full rim of pitch black lashes at her brother.

"Then we will," he replied with a grin. Though he wouldn't show it, the thought intrigued him; going to a school for wizards. "Do you think it will make a difference if we do our magic with our hands instead of with wands?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Magic is magic, after all." She tugged lightly on the hem of her corseted high-neck black shirt. Her and her brother's clothing style was oddly old-fashioned for the decade and their age—they were both only twelve, but dressed as though they were one hundred—but they found it more suiting then the current bright styles. The only thing that they had adapted to was skinny jeans. Alexander wore a black button up shirt with a black vest over it, and of course, dark jeans. Both of the twins were oddly tall for their age—over 5'08" each.

"Then we'll go," Alexander said, smiling slightly.

***Jonathan Sutcliffe***

Jonathan ruffled the aged papers angrily. This was the second time today that the stupid death form had gone missing. He cursed aloud to himself as he sat back in the worn office chair. He took the opportunity to re-read the letter he had received earlier that day.

"Hogwarts…?" he said aloud to himself, a sly grin creeping onto his lips. He could visualize his neon green eyes flashing at the moment, as he twirled his long cherry-red hair around an elongated finger. "Sounds fun," he purred. And it would probably give him a chance to see his love, the lovely Alice…

No, he couldn't fall in love with Alice. His father had been pushing for him to have a relationship with Esther Spears; his bosses daughter. But of course, that wasn't what he wanted.

He sighed and put his head on top of the cool wooden desk. _Maybe I should go…_

But then there was the work. What would his father think if he just _left_? Probably not much. At the most, he'd be slight pissed that he didn't have someone to do his overdue work for him. He flicked a crinkled photo of his father's man crush—Sebastian Michaelis, the legendary demon—off of the desk into the rubbish bin. But then again…

If he left, his father might _actually_ learn how to do his own work. He bit down on the inside of his cheek with an overly-sharp tooth.

"Yes, I think I will," he said with a laugh, tossing his hands into the air in delight.

***Esther Spears***

"So I got this letter yesterday…" Esther said with a sigh, ruffling through the designer shirts in the Saks 5th Avenue junior's department. "It was an invitation to this school for witches and wizards in England. I'm not really sure if I should go or not."

"Well would you be happy there?" Alana asked, eyeing a shimmering emerald green blouse on the Chanel rack.

"Probably. I mean, it _is_ England, after all." Her glossed lips parted into a wide grin. "And British boys. I could _definitely_ live with that."

"Then you should go. But one question: can you even do magic?" Alana tossed her curly red hair over her shoulder.

"Of _course_ I can. After all, I'm the daughter of a death god." Esther held a purple skirt up to herself. "What do you think?"

"Well… the purple would make your green eyes stand out, but it might draw away from your hair. But I just don't like black with purple. I would go with the red shirt instead. And about the school, you should go. It would be fun."

Esther pursed her lips. "Okay, I'll go… but a new country means a new wardrobe!"

***Jenna***

The dark form of one of the world's most famous non-sparkly vampires appeared on the screen. The cold light that the plasma flat screen television gave off lit up the paper in Jenna's small hands.

_Dear Ms. Jenna Undertaker, you have been invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry…_

The letter particularly thrilled Jenna; it had been her dream for many years to be pulled into something unusual. And by unusual, she meant _had nothing to do with the whole demon/death god world._ This was just the opportunity she had been looking for.

She blew her long grey bangs out of her face. She was always looking for an escape from reality, and this was just the chance she needed. Of course her dad wouldn't care—he _always_ talked about this marvelous school that he loved so much. After all, he had known the founder… Salazar Slytherin was his half brother, and Jenna's uncle. Sadly, he had died in a duel. Jenna had never gotten to meet him (counting on the fact that he was several hundred years older than her) but she really wished she could have.

But one thing was for sure—she would be going to this school no matter what.

***Jackson Faustus***

Jackson sighed as he dumped the broken glass into the trash. How his sister had managed to get hold of one of his father's _very_ expensive wine glasses, he didn't know. When his brother would get home for the night, he didn't know. Jackson seemed to not know a lot these days.

He sat at the end of the couch to look at the letter he had received only a day ago., inviting him to come to some magic school. It sounded fun to him, but he had so many responsibilities…

He shook his head to ward off the unpleasant thought of all of his responsibilities. No, he was only a child. He shouldn't have to do so much. The cooking… the cleaning… the washing… the shopping… He had basically had to do every household duty while his brother wasn't around, and then when his brother would come home every night, he'd just go to bed because he was _so_ exhausted. It was like that every day. He wasn't even sure what it was that his brother did during the day, but he knew he didn't have a job.

"What do you think, Maggie?" He asked his two year old sister, who was smearing carrot mush all over her face.

"Gaa!" Great, that was just the answer he was looking for.

Jackson sighed. This was one of those times that he _really_ wished his dad was there, but _no_, he just had to go off and get himself killed. **(A/N: Time lapse issues…)**

And that was the moment that he decided he'd go to Hogwarts. Not for himself, but for his mother. If he could learn how to take care of his family any better than his father had… He smiled at the thought.

***Jason Anafeloz***

"Here's your coffee, ma'am. Have a nice day," he said as he handed a pudgy middle-aged woman her grandee cappuccino with cinnamon sprinkles. _Like she needs the extra calories…_

He smiled warmly at her as she left. He couldn't help being a people pleaser—it was in his genes. He ran a deep chestnut hand through his neatly groomed bleach-blond, nearly lilac hair and stared into the glass counter before him. Below the reflection of his violet eyes was the crinkled letter he had received no more than a day ago. The smile faded from his handsome face. _Oh, what to do… what to do…_

He knew if his mother was around, she would encourage him to not go because he had 'personal duties' to accomplish. But he wasn't like his mother. He thrived for new knowledge every day, trying to learn new, exciting things that could push him further in life. The thought of learning magic intrigued him. He could use his skills to help people or all types, maybe not even people. Maybe demons, or death gods, or monsters—

"My tea," a wiry woman in pink started. "Where is it?"

"Just about ready, ma'am," he replied softly. And sure enough, her jasmine tea was ready in seconds. He handed it to her and watched her leave, the bell above the door ringing as she left. It was people like her that made him want to quit his job.

And he found that the perfect opportunity to quit so he could get a _real_ education. So that he could explore a new side of life.

So all of the young death children had made their decision to go to the same school at the same time. What they did _not _know was that their paths would cross more than once on their journeys, and each encounter with each other would bend their fates more and more, until they snap. And when they snap, they would have the biggest battle of their lives—the battle between life and death.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Co-writing with gumibear8745

* * *

**"Now where to sit..." Alexander mused aloud. Kids rushed around, ducking into different train compartments. She let them rush around her as her and her brother stood in the middle of aisle.

"Lead the way, brother," Alice said in a monotone fashion, trailing along after her brother.

Jenna sat in one of middle compartments looking blankly at the window, noticing all of the children hugging and kissing their parents goodbye. She had learned at a very young age how to cope with being alone, since both her mother and father were never around, but it still made her feel sad to know what she should have had. Her eyes darted left to see two people she had not expected to see; Jonathan Sutcliffe ogling at a very handsome man that was _far_ too old for him, and Esther Spears trailing behind him. Esther caught sight of Jenna staring through the window and waved, a small smile appearing on her lips. Jenna waved in return.

Within minutes, Jenna had been joined by both Jonathan and Esther. Esther smiled warmly at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Jenna! It's been so long since I've seen you last… what was it, two years ago? That's right, at camp!"

Jenna shuddered at the memory. They _had_ gone to camp together, but Esther and her posy had ganged up on her and pushed her into the lake. "Yeah… good times…" She turned to see Jonathan smiling like a mad man behind her. "Jonathan!"

He tackle hugged her. "Jenna! You're coming too?"

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, I got this letter a while back… I thought I may as well. Being alone is nice and all, but I want to be around people, and this sounded fun. But I really hated having to pack my stuff up…" Jenna heard a yipping sound come from behind Esther. "What's that?"

"Oh just Lulu," Esther said, pulling out her little white terrier. Jenna immediately started sneezing.

"I'm allergic to animals!" Jenna complained. She conjured a box of tissues in her hand—the skull print type of course—and continued to sneeze. Esther sighed and pulled a packet of ear plugs out of her leather Gucci purse and tossed them to Jenna.

"They work as nose plugs."

Alexander twisted and turned through the never ending clump of people, keeping hold on his sister's hand so they would not get separated. Alice suddenly jerked back, as if hit with something. Alexander turned around to see what had happened, and crashed into someone, and fell to the ground.

"Watch it!" A girl said. She stood up slowly, brushing herself off, then gave Alexander a good look.

"I'm so sorry, miss," Alexander said in a smooth tone, bending over to pick the girl's books up off of the ground. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh," she said, looking slightly taken aback at his manners. "Well then…" she held out a hand. "I'm Naomi Ferrah, and this is my first year here. I'm guessing that you're a first year too…?"

Naomi head shorter than him, with long hair the color of dark rust. Her sparkling green eyes were nothing like Jonathan's. Hers were more settled and deeper-calmer somewhat.

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, and then nodded. "Yeah, I and my sister are both coming here for the first time," he said, gesturing to Alice who stood blankly behind him. He took her hand and gently kissed her fingers. "I'm Alexander Michaelis."

The girl's cheeks slightly turned red. "W-well, I was wondering if I could sit with you on the train ride over to Hogwarts, if that's okay with you."

He smiled lightly. "Of course you could. We wouldn't mind, would we, Alice?"

Alice looked up with a bored look in her eyes. "No, of course not." She pulled open the door to the nearest compartment and stepped inside to see some old friends. "Well of all people, I never thought I'd see Jonathan, Jenna, and Esther here."

Jonathan leaped up. "Alice!" He latched onto her in a tight hug and nuzzled his head into her neck, almost like a cat would do to a loving master. She could practically hear him purring. She patted him lightly on the head.

"Hello, Jonathan." She peeled him off of her and brushed herself off, turning to Jenna and Esther, kissing them both once on each cheek, as she had learned as greeting in France. "Bonjour, Jenna. Bonjour, Esther. Long time no see."

"No kisses for me?" Jonathan complained, getting back into his seat. Esther smacked him on the arm.

Alexander led Naomi into the train cart after Alice, and he greeted his old friends, and then introduced Naomi to them one by one. Naomi peeked down at her watch. "Five minutes until we leave," she said.

"Hurry up!" Jackson hissed. "We're going to be late for the train if you don't hurry up!"

Jason sighed. "Fine, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a bunch."

Jackson wondered why they had been forced to come to the train together. He looked at his ticket. _Platform 9 ¾…_ What an odd place for a train. He looked around the train station. No 9 ¾ anywhere in sight. He walked up to a man dressed in the station's worker uniform.

"Sir, can you please tell me where platform 9 ¾ is?"

The man laughed. "9 ¾? Are you kidding me? Get a life, kid." The man walked away.

"Okaaaay… what now?" Jackson wondered aloud.

Jason sighed. "Well, we could always follow those guys that just ran into that wall in between platform 9 and platform 10…"

Jackson's head snapped up. "I knew that. Let's go!"

_You didn't know that, you slow minded, insignificant, bossy jerk._ Jason could've thought worse, but he saved those thoughts for the people he _really_ hated.

As Jackson fretted on about how to go about going through the wall, Jason went ahead and leapt through the wall, cutting Jackson off. An entirely new place greeted him.

The place had an old-fashioned feel to it, as did the train. People bustled about him, rushing around. He noticed a small boy, no older than five years old point at his bleach blond-lavender hair.

"Mommy, that boy has purple hair!" he exclaimed, pointing at Jason as Jackson burst through the wall behind him.

Jason smiled darkly and cocked his head to the side. "It's not purple, it's blonde." He looked up at the train and frowned as it honked its horn.

"Two minutes!" a man yelled from the head of the train.

Jackson grabbed him by the back of his black and gray plaid shirt and dragged him onto the train. After minutes of searching through the train for an open compartment, Jackson stopped and groaned. The train lurched forward as it pulled out of the station.

Jason rolled his eyes and continued on through the train. He stopped abruptly and turned on his heel to face Jackson. "What happened to our bags? I left mine with you." He patted his tan messenger bag at his side, but noticed his suitcase was gone.

"I left it with the guys that were loading all of the bags into the back of the train," he replied, jerking his thumb towards the back of the train. Jason walked forward through a few train cars, and just when he was losing all hope of finding a cart to sit in, he found a near-empty cart at the very back of the train.

There was only one boy sitting in the cart—maybe their age—with long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail, and dressed pretty geekishly; he wore a bright blue Superman shirt, tan cargo shorts, black Converse, wire-rimmed glasses, and his lightly tanned face was just about two inches away from a black PSP. As Jason slid open the door, the boy yelled, "DIE YOU EFF TARD! DIE A HORRIBLE, PAINFULL, BLOODY DEATH!" Jackson jumped.

"What the heck?" Jackson yelped. The bow looked up, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his thin nose.

"Would you mind if we sat in here?" Jason asked calmly, counteracting Jackson's freaked-out-ness.

"Oh, sure," the boy said, smiling. "My name's Link Seline."

"I'm Jason Anafeloz," Jason greeted, smiling slightly.

"Jackson Faustus," Jackson said, calming down slightly. "What are you playing?"

The boy smiled. "Pokémon… I know it's geeky, but it's a fun game."

Jason couldn't help but think about how geeky the boy was. He could at _least_ play a decent game like Call of Duty or Final Fantasy, but Pokémon? Jason took the seat across from the boy next to the window, and Jackson sat next to the boy. He stared at the PSP screen as though he was in a trance.

Jason rolled his eyes. "So Link, do you know anything about Hogwarts?"

Link smiled. "Of _course_ I do. I mean, even though I was raised by muggles—"

"Muggles?" Jackson interrupted. "What's that?"

"Muggles are the wizard word for non-magic folk. Were you guys raised by muggles? The looks on your faces say yes, but you never know…"

"I had to raise myself," Jackson said. "My mom's been sick for as long as I can remember, and my older brother is pretty irresponsible. It was really against my better judgment to let him take care of my mom, but he promised to take care of her and my little sister."

"Wow, that's harsh," Link said. "What about you?" he asked Jason.

"My mom is dead, and my dad left my mom for another woman. I've only seen him once in my life."

Jackson and Link both gave him blank stares. "Who is your dad?" Jackson asked quietly.

Jason sighed. "A guy by the name of Draco Malfoy."

"So what house are you wanting to get into?" Naomi asked Alexander.

He raised an eyebrow. "House? Please educate me; I'm new to the wizarding world."

She laughed. "New? Have you lived with muggles your whole life?"

"No, I lived with Alice my whole life without any parents to guide us."

"Oh, I… I'm sorry," Naomi said, patting him on the arm. "That must be hard."

Alexander stared out the window. "No, not really. In some ways, it's been easier. But in others, it's been hard not knowing what having parents around to take care of you is like."

Naomi studied his face, trying to pick up any sense of emotion from him. She couldn't sense anything from him—no sadness, anger, or even madness. Just a blank canvas.

"Well…" she started. "There's four houses; Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor gets the brave kids, Slytherin gets most of the darker kids, Ravenclaw gets the smart kids, and Hufflepuff gets the rest. I'm hoping to get into Gryffindor."

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically enough for Jonathan, Jenna, and Esther to see. They giggled lightly, knowing that her brother paying that much attention to anyone but her bothered her. The two of them whispering back and forth set her blood boiling.

"Well," Naomi said, "we're getting pretty close to Hogwarts. We should probably change into our uniforms soon."

"Is there a bathroom on the train that we can change in…?" Jenna asked.

Naomi shook her head, flopping her long russet brown hair around. "Not on the train. You just have to change in the compartment, so the guys should probably either wait outside the compartment and then change either before or after us, or go and find another compartment to change in."

"But I can change with you guys, can't I?" Jonathan asked, pouting.

"You're not a girl, Jonathan," Esther said with a smirk.

He frowned. "You're so mean…" he picked up his bag and walked out of the compartment, along with Alexander.

"Your fiancée is such a girl," Jenna told Esther.

Naomi frowned. "Aren't you a little young to be engaged?" She asked.

Esther laughed lightly. "It's an arranged marriage, sweetie."

"But… isn't that a little old-fashioned for the twenty first century?"

"Our whole _lives_ are a little old for the twenty first century," Alice answered. "Esther, can you help me with my corset? I don't think I can wear it over my uniform…"

"Sure," Esther said, tugging the ribbons loose on the back of Alice's decorative corset. "Now _these_ are retro."

Alice gasped in air when the corset was loose. "It may be retro, and it _may_ cut off my air supply, but it looks pretty, so I'll continue wearing them."

Jenna pulled her oversized Batman hoodie over her head, and pulled on her white dress shirt to go under her black cashmere vest. "Ugh, these things are _ugly_ and this is coming from someone who doesn't care about fashion."

Alice studied her dress skirt. "I think that I'll alter the uniform slightly… I hope no one cares that I'll be wearing skinny jeans instead of a skirt!"

Esther nearly gagged at the sight of the full uniform. "They expect us to wear these? Ew!"

Naomi sighed. "Yeah, and they don't get better…"

Jason sighed. The uniform was uncomfortable and tacky, and the wool cape was making him itch all over. Jackson moaned. "This is bad. This is _very_ bad."

"Yeah, and this is the _updated_ version of these outfits. Apparently after Hogwarts was basically rubble a few years back, after the battle for Hogwarts, they rebuilt the school and everything with it… including the uniforms." Link, Jason, and Jackson packed up their bags as Hogwarts came into view. "Here we are…" Link started.

"This should be interesting," Jason said.

Jason smiled darkly as he stared at the massive structure. "Yes, it should."


	3. Sorting of the Students

Jason received a sharp jab in the side from Link. "You've got your tie untied," he murmured, as they sat in the boats, sailing up to the massive castle, called Hogwarts.

"I know," Jason replied steadily. It was as though this boy couldn't shut his mouth. "I left it this way on purpose."

Jackson looked up from his seat behind Jason and Link to see candles floating above the little boats. _I wonder what house I'll be in,_ he thought. After they had changed into their school clothes in the train, Link had informed them about the four houses that they could get sorted into—Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor had the most appeal to Jackson, but if he didn't make it into that house, he'd gladly settle for Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw.

Next to Jason, Jackson was wringing his hands nervously.

A pit of anxiety tightened in Jackson's stomach, as the fear of getting placed into the wrong house set in. What if he wasn't put in the right house, or if he _was_ in the right house, but no one liked him? He bit down on his cheek to stop the flurry of wonders that were rushing around in his head, making his head spin.

In another boat not too far away, Jenna Undertaker shared the same nervous feeling as Jackson. Her biggest worry was that because Salazar Slytherin was her uncle, she'd be placed in his house just because she was his niece. She wrapped her arms around her waist and watched her breath puff out in thick clouds in front of her.

"You're breathing really hard, Jenna," Alice commented.

"Breathe slower," Alexander added. "In for three, out for three."

"I'm fine," Jenna snapped, looking out at the boats floating magically on the water. "Just a bit nervous is all."

"Well I bet you wouldn't be so nervous if you just got those overgrown bangs out of your face," Esther exclaimed, lunging at Jenna's hair with a bobby pin. Jenna leaned to the side just in time, and Esther nearly landed in the icy cold water. Esther grumbled loudly, and Jenna's face split into a grin, that made her look exactly like her father. "You suck," Esther mumbled, shakily sitting back down in the boat.

Jonathan lay on his face on the bottom of the small wooden boat. "Uuugh…" he moaned. "Lake… sick…" And then he leaned over the side of the boat and became _very_ sick. Esther patted him on the back of his head, but he swatted her hand away. Looking up with a very green face, he wiped his mouth off with his sleeve and said, "Hands off," and then continued with being sick.

Ten minutes later, all of the first year students were standing in the entry hall, shivering from the cold—or anxiety.

A young boy with pale blonde hair bumped against Jason. "Watch it!" the boy snarled. The boy turned around to see a chest in his face, and looked up to see a very tall first year with a _very_ scary expression on his face glaring down at him. And his hair… it was _purple?_ "Uh…"

Jason smirked. "And _why_, I am asking, did you bump into me so rudely?" Jackson twirled his thirteen-inch wand in his fingers while glaring down harshly at the boy. Truth be told—this was his normal expression, just used in a very annoyed way. The boy that had bumped into him looked very frightened looking up at him—and he could of course guess why: he was at _least_ six inches taller than the average child here, making him the tallest in the group or first years.

The smaller boy gulped, but summoned his bravery up. "I'll tell my father on you!" He snarled. "He'll give you detention for sure!"

Jason's mouth curled up in a smirk. "Who is your father, and _please_ tell me, why the hell is he so important?"

"My father is Draco Malfoy, and he is the head of Slytherin house and he teaches Defense Against the Dark arts!" The boy stuck his chest out bravely.

_Draco Malfoy._ That name stuck to the inside of Jason's skull as though it were attached by superglue. Jason's glare turned ice-cold in a matter of seconds. "Get out of my sight, and don't let me catch you _or_ your father anywhere near me, or I will make your life miserable." He formed every word very sharply. The small boy—whom we should address as Scorpius—felt the blood drain from his face, and the room was suddenly very cold. He jerked his head as a nod and scuttled away.

Jason turned back towards Link and Jackson, only to find that they had mysteriously disappeared. He started pushing through the cluster of bustling students, but couldn't seem to find them. He whipped around when he thought heard his name being called, and locked eyes on a young boy with bloody red eyes, and a dark, cold stare. The temperature in the room seemed to drop twenty degrees in a matter of seconds.

"You!" They both snarled, gritting their teeth in frustration.

"Why are _you_ here?" Alexander growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I should ask you the same," He barked.

Alice whipped around behind Alex, hearing a familiar but not so liked voice. _Please don't let it be who I think it is…_

Sadly, it was who she thought it was.

Alice ground her teeth. Not even here could she escape from Jason.

"Ah, Alice. I see you're here also," Jason said smugly, smirking slightly. "Looking quite lovely, might I add."

"Drop dead," she grumbled, turning her head away so he couldn't see her blush.

"Lay off my sister," Alex barked, stalking right over to Jason. Even though he was a full head shorter, his menace made up the height between them.

"Why? I don't think I need to counting on the fact that she's my-"

"Jason?" Jenna exclaimed, pushing through the cluster of students.

Jason nodded his head as a greeting to Jenna. "Are we all here?" He cursed under his breath. "We're all related to wizards?"

A few thoughts passed through his head. One: incredible irritation. He thought that he wouldn't have to see _any_ of these people once he got here, other than Jackson. But now he had been joined by not only all of his half-death-god-or-demon-wizard friends, but also Link. Two: What were the chances that all of their parents had found witch or wizard partners? Pretty slim, adding to the death god and demon factor. Three: _He would have to spend all year with them._

His eye twitched. Normally, he wouldn't let things get to him, but now that he would be stuck with the majority of the people he didn't like for a year or more, he was getting a little pissed.

Jenna groaned loudly. "Aw, crap! I don't want to be stuck here with _this_ guy."

"The feeling is mutual," Jason added, clenching his hands.

Alice gazed coldly at Jason. He was the last person that she wanted to see. She zeroed in on Jackson in the background, walking around with a mortal boy that she didn't recognize. She was starting to get a monstrous migraine from all of the sudden events. It was probably too late to go back home. Naomi trotted up behind her.

"Hi Alice!" She beamed. "Where's Alex?"

Alice looked around. Alexander had been by her side just a second ago, but now he was gone. Alice was suddenly very nervous—she was _always_ with Alex.

"I'm not quite sure where he is, Naomi," she replied.

"First years, please settle down!" A tall man yelled from the front of the hallway. "I am professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house. We're ready for you now, follow me."

They filed into the hallway in no particular order—just a large clump of about one hundred first year students. There were hundreds of older students sitting at their house tables, all anxious to see which students would be joining their house.

Jenna stuffed her hands into the pockets in her robes and jerked her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes again. She wanted to cover up her watering eyes; she was so incredibly nervous that she would end up in her uncle's house. She didn't want to be in Slytherin—she didn't want to end up like him. No one knew that she was related to Salazar Slytherin, but they would once her last name was called out.

When the first years were all at the front of the hall, professor Longbottom announced that the headmaster would have a word, and then the sorting would begin.

A lady stood up, she was _very_ old. "I am headmaster McGonagall. To the first years, stay out of the forbidden forest." Then she trailed off to give a very long speech on what would happen if anyone was caught in the forest, before letting the sorting begin.

Several students were sorted—a boy went to Hufflepuff, a small girl went to Ravenclaw, and so on.

"Anafeloz, Jason!" Professor Longbottom yelled.

Jason walked up to the stool in the front of the room, staring directly at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the entire time. He noticed that his father had a ghastly pale color to his face—it was the look someone got when they had seen a ghost. In this case, Jason was his father's ghost. Jason smirked at him and turned his head to the front of the room.

"Nice hair," Professor Longbottom murmured to Jason.

"Thanks," Jason said, sitting down on the stool.

The hat was lowered onto his head.

"_Slytherin!_" the hat yelled out, nearly the second it touched his head.

A soft applause burst out in the room as Jason walked over to his table.

"Congratulations," several kids greeted him with as he sat down at his house table.

A few more names were called. A boy to Gryffindor, another boy to Hufflepuff, and a girl to Slytherin.

"Arkham, Jessica!" Professor Longbottom yelled out.

Jackson thought she was very cute—she had dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and tan skin. She was placed into Hufflepuff.

What seemed like quite a while later, they were down to the F's.

"Faustus, Jackson!"

He was trembling as he stepped up to the Sorting Hat.

"Don't worry," Professor Longbottom said. "All the houses are great. You'll be happy with whatever you get."

"Thank you, sir," Jackson said.

But that's not what he was worried about. He was worried that whatever house he got into wouldn't please his father.

The hat was lowered onto his head.

"_Well, well. What have we here? I think I'll put you in…_" The hat paused for a moment. "_Gryffindor!_"

A loud applause went up as Jackson walked over to the table. He felt relieved that he got a good house; he just hoped that his father would be proud of him.

"Ferrah, Naomi!"

She bounced up to the Sorting Hat, beaming. It placed her into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Jason was shooting daggers into the back of Scorpius's head as he was called up to be placed. He was placed into Slytherin alongside Jason. Draco didn't clap for his son—he looked as though he would puke all over the table instead.

"Michaelis, Alexander!"

Alexander had the tiniest amount of anxiety in his stomach as he was called up. Not enough to make him lose focus, though.

"_You're a tough one,_" the hat commented. "_You have the makings of great evil inside of you, and yet you have such goodness in your heart. And yet, at the same time, you have the cockiness and stupidity that almost every warrior—or demon—has inside of him._"

"I am not cocky _or_ stupid," Alexander snarled quietly at the hat. His eyes momentarily flashed bright pink. "And I am not stupid. Quite the contrary, actually. I've already passed through mortal school. I am a genius, to say."

"_And there it is,_" the hat said. Alexander could practically see the smirk on the hat's front. "_Your cockiness shines through. One day it will be your greatest downfall. You don't have resistance on what you say or do, and you must learn to control it._"

"You're wrong," Alexander said, his voice cracking in anger. "Just place me."

"_As you wish,_" the hat sighed. "_Ravenclaw._"

A light applause went up as Alexander walked to the table. He clenched his fists angrily. _I am _not_ cocky,_ he told himself.

"Michaelis, Alice!"

Alice pranced up to the hat. She already knew what house she would be placed into: Gryffindor, of course. If her brother was there, then she most definitely would be.

The hat was lowered onto her head.

"_Well, well. You are most unlike your brother, my dear. You have kindness inside of you, and bravery. However, you are shy, and you don't know how to act for yourself. You do what he does—you don't have an opinion for yourself,_" the hat whispered.

"No," she said timidly. "I am _just_ like my brother, and I could make my own decisions if I wanted to. It's just… _easier_ to let him chose for me."

"_Don't let him chose for you forever, dear. You're a bright young girl; you'll be great one day. Your brother isn't who you think he is. Even though you lived your whole life with him, he's not someone you know. I see it in his heart: he only acts for himself._" The hat had a warm tone to its voice as it said this to her. "_Gryffindor!_"

Alice felt unsure of what to do. Her brother had a dark look on his face, and he barely clapped for her. What the hat said, was it true? She shook her head as she walked to the Gryffindor table. Impossible, her brother cared very much for her. Although he seemed much more interested in the girl—Naomi—then he was his own sister.

"Potter, Albus!"

All of the young demon-wizards were stunned as to why the room went into an absolute riot when the young boy was called up. He was nothing extraordinary, just a scrawny little boy with Justin Bieber hair.

"_Gryffindor!_" the hat called out, even before it touched his head.

Several minutes later, a familiar name was called out.

"Seline, Link!"

The scrawny boy teetered up to the hat. He wrung his hangs before the hat yelled out: "_Ravenclaw!_"

Jenna felt as though she would throw up. Any second now her name would be called out, and the inevitable placing of her into Slytherin would happen. She would be made fun of constantly.

"Slytherin, Jenna!"

A hushed murmur went up around the room. Most of them—the ones that Jenna could hear, that is—were horrible comments: that she must be evil; would be the next Dark Lord; would probably end up ending the wizarding world.

Jenna kept her head down as she sat down on the stool and the hat was lowered onto her head. She flipped her hair over her eyes.

"_Well say it aint' so, the niece of Salazar Slytherin in the flesh, and the furthest possible from dark._"

"Please don't put me in Slytherin," Jenna pleaded. "I don't want to be like him, he's no good."

"_Oh, I know,_" the hat said. "_I see kindness in you._"

Jenna sighed in relief. "I try my hardest."

"_Gryffindor!_" the hat rang out. There was no applause, not even a _single_ clap as she walked over to the table. But she didn't need it; the pride that she had at this moment was enough.

"Spears, Esther!"

Esther bounced up to the hat. Her glossy lips parted into a grin as the hat was placed on her head.

"_You're quite a dazzler, aren't you?_" the hat asked sarcastically.

"Yes I am!" the perky girl said, not detecting the obvious sarcasm.

The hat sighed. "_Hufflepuff,_" it breathed.

She happily pranced over to the table.

When Jonathan was called up, Esther loudly cheered for him, earning him a round of laughter. He glared darkly at her, which quickly made her shut up.

"_Well you're quite the dark one, aren't you?_" the hat murmured into his ear. "_Murdered people already, at your young age? Well that's not very good._"

"It's the job of a death god in training," Jonathan said. "Well, not the killing part so much as collecting the souls…"

"_You don't like that dumbbell, do you._" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Not one bit," Jonathan whispered. "I have a certain Gryffindor girl on my heart."

"_I see,_" the hat said. "_She changes you—she brings out the hatred inside of you._"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, now can you please stop playing Mr. Match-Maker-Hat and place me?"

"_Slytherin!_" the hat yelled.

The sorting went on for quite a bit, before another very popular girl got called up.

"Weasley, Rose!" the hat cried out.

She was placed into Gryffindor.

And after the student was sorted, the feast began.


End file.
